


Comforts

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: At night, Corrin watches Xander and simply can't help herself.





	Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> MMoM Day 4~ 
> 
> (a scenario I've meant to write for ages!)

Carefully, Corrin inched to the edge of the bed and slipped out from under the covers. Her bare feet were silent on the floor as she tip-toed over to the window to peer out. Xander had left her not long before, and while she was sleepy, Corrin didn't want to miss a moment of what was to come. 

Xander's visits were not as frequent as they used to be. Camilla managed to visit more often, bringing Elise with her whenever she could. Leo's visits were a mix... 

But when Xander was there, Corrin basked in his attention and would let him send the others to sleep so he alone sat on her bed, letting her use him half as a pillow even now when she was far too old to need bedtime stories. 

She wanted them just the same. There weren't words for what she felt when she was with him. It was a comfort, yes, but also a frustration. Someday she'd be able to stay at his side all the time. Perhaps that would help. 

Slowly, Corrin pushed the curtains open just enough to look out. She didn't want to draw attention; she simply wanted to watch. And she was perfectly on time, rewarded for her diligence when Xander appeared below. He'd already shed his armor and the protective clothing he wore beneath long before his bedtime visit. Instead he wore a simple button-down shirt with a vest over top and slacks, far more comfortable for acting as a pillow. 

Corrin would have had him in full armor, though. She wouldn't have cared; there was no difference in how she felt when it was Xander's fingers running through her hair or those sharp black gauntlets he wore for combat. Either way, it was Xander. 

Sometimes, Xander didn't use Siegfried for his nightly training. Sometimes he used heavier blades, finer blades, shorter-- She'd seen him go through exercises with lances more than once. There was so much more for her to learn, but Corrin knew she'd get there. 

Siegfried cut the air audibly, though Corrin was not watching the blade as much as the man wielding it. Xander was flawless and full of passion. This was when Corrin was able to see all of his emotions laid bare. 

She shifted in place, watching him as he finished a set of swings and then undid his vest and let it slide from his shoulders. Some nights he even undid his shirt or took it off completely, letting her see his muscle and scars. But this was still good. She could mirror his motions in her sleep after all these years. 

For now, Corrin just wanted to watch and... She shifted again and then carefully tugged up the bottom of her nightgown without looking away from Xander. From there, she pressed a hand down along her stomach and into her smallclothes, parting her legs just a bit. Still, Corrin didn't look away. Whatever Xander was fighting in his mind, he was entrancingly dedicated to it. 

With two fingers, Corrin spread herself enough to feel the wetness that had already gathered. The first time she'd done this, she'd felt guilty. Xander was her older brother... But he would never know that he made her feel this way, so it didn't matter. The guilt was mostly gone, replaced by the euphoria of watching him. 

Corrin stroked her clit with little motions, slow, keeping her from getting too close to finishing just yet. Though after another set of swings, Xander paused and unbuttoned his shirt. He kept it on, however, and began again after shifting his crown and wiping his forehead. 

She'd been against him not long before, basking in his warmth and loving tenderness. But now she wanted his heat and the passion she saw... Corrin moved her fingers faster, barely comprehending how wet she was. Her orgasm was a shock and she struggled to keep her eyes open as she slowed her hand to try to draw it out, burning the pleasure in her body into a single memory with Xander's sword thrusts. 

She stilled as Xander finished as well, sheathing Siegfried and reaching for his vest. Her smallclothes were too soaked to leave on; she tugged them off once Xander was gone from view. 

And then Corrin tiptoed back to bed to dream of warmth and heat-- and that someday she might be able to give her brother comfort in return.


End file.
